Fate's Carnival (location)
Fate's Carnival was a carnival located in England. )]] Due to growing tired of being in his manor, Phil T. Rich decided he would use some of his fortune in order to build a large theme park. He based the park on Madame Fate, which provided her a home to stay in, according to newspapers. (MillionHeir) At one point, Alister Dalimar asked Madame Fate for her crystal ball. When she refused, he stole it. Unbeknownst to him, she knew how to unlock the ball's hidden powers which led him to go missing. (Fate's Carnival) The Master Detective first visited the carnival one year after Dalimar's disappearance to investigate the possible future death of Madame Fate, inspecting all of the carnival workers before realising that the spirit of Charles Dalimar was the actual murderer who followed them from Ravenhearst Manor. (Madame Fate) Before her death she prophecised that she would die and that 12 jesters will suffer, as well as that the dark spirit will break out of his crystal cage and awaken the carnival. She also stated that only one soul can defeat him. (Fate's Carnival) After solving the mystery of Bitterford, the detective continued investigating the area and more specifically, the quarry. Inside the safe contained a mask which was filled up by finding morphing objects around the town. Finding all of them led to the mask spitting out a ticket to Fate's Carnival. (Shadow Lake) An anomaly surrounding the carnival would lead the detective to visit the carnival again. The spirit of Madame Fate would provide the detective with help in the form of Isis, her cat. Investigating the carnival, the detective will find many of the carnival workers in dire peril or already dead, due to a curse put on the carnival by Alister Dalimar. one of Fate's known enemies. Alister would try to stop the detective by making the entire carnival disappear, but this would only be a temporary setback as the detective is able to restore it back by making the Madame's spirit appear again. Fate reveals that the detective had accidentally freed Dalimar's spirit and that only they can trap the spirit again. She also gives them the advice to find the Book of Black Magic and pierce it with silver. Once the carnival appears again, it's been rebranded as Dalimar's Sanctuarium due to his dark magic powers. The detective finds Alister trying to rescue Charles Dalimer and Victor Dalimer from the events of Escape From Ravenhearst but also to punish him for betraying the family legacy. More investigating leads to more carnies to rescue and others found death, though it's known that some carnies are allying themselves with Alister for either profit or survival. A video from the rotoscope also reveals that Alister is building a vessel for his spirit to inhabit and form as his new body that'll remove every human weakness as immortality has taken its toll on him. The detective then finds that Dr. Goodwell is one of those working on his new vessel. Finally the detective is able to put a stop the vessel, presumably finds the Book of Black Magic and stabs it with a silver knife. However Alister attacks them, stating that they wasted the last of their silver on a fake. They then figure out that their notebook is the actual book, and stabs it with their silver badge. This leads the carnival to go haywire and collapse but when the detective regains consciousness they see that the curse has been lifted, the carnival now abandoned and in ruins. Madame Fate shows herself again stating that her soul cannot rest as it was trapped in revenge. Scouring the carnival for items that'll help them solve the puzzle that traps Fate's soul. She finally leaves, taking her cat Isis with her to the realm of peace, but not before one final prophecy specific to the detective. (Fate's Carnival) Category:Locations